The present invention is directed to ink compositions and, more specifically, the present invention relates to conductive inks, wherein conductive refers, for example, to an ink which has the ability, or quality of transmitting electrical signals. The conductivity of an ink can be measured in terms of the reciprocal of resistivity, which is the capacity for electrical resistance. The conductivity values of inks expressed as log(pico.mho/cm) and recited herein were measured under melt conditions at about 150.degree. C. by placing an aluminum electrode in the molten ink and reading the resistivity output on a GenRad 1689 precision RLC Digibridge at a frequency of 1 K.Hz. Conductivity expressed in terms of [log(pico.mho/cm)] and calculated from the reciprocal of resistivity. Generally, the inks of the present invention can possess high conductivity values in the range of from about 5 to about 8.5 log(picomho/cm), preferably from about 6.0 to about 8.5, and more preferably from about 6 to about 7.5 log(picomho/cm), and which inks possess for example a melting point of from about 60.degree. C. and about 150.degree. C., and preferably from about 70.degree. C. to about 90.degree. C. (degrees Centigrade throughout). The inks of the present invention are preferably selected for electric field assisted acoustic inkjet printing processes and apparatuses, reference, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,141, U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,220, U.S. Pat. No. 5,371,531, the disclosures of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, including particularly acoustic ink processes as illustrated in some of the above copending applications and patents, such as an acoustic ink printer for printing images on a record medium. In acoustic ink printing, the printhead generates approximately 2.2 picoliter droplets by an acoustic energy process. The ink under these conditions should preferably display a melt viscosity of about 5 to about 10 centipoise or less at the jetting temperature. Furthermore, once the ink is jetted onto the paper, the ink image should be of excellent crease property, and should be nonsmearing, waterfast, of excellent transparency and excellent fix qualities. In selecting an ink for such applications, it is desirable that the vehicle display a low melt viscosity, such as from about 1 centipoise to about 25 centipoise in the acoustic head, while also displaying solid like properties after being jetted onto paper. Since the acoustic head can usually tolerate a temperature up to, for example, about 180.degree. C., and preferably up to a temperature of from about 140.degree. C. to about 160.degree. C., the vehicle for the ink should preferably display liquid like properties, such as a viscosity of 1 to about 10 centipoise at a temperature of from about 75.degree. C. to about 165.degree. C., and solidify or harden after jetting onto paper such that the ink displays a hardness value of from about 0.1 to about 0.5 millimeter utilizing a penetrometer according to the ASTM penetration method D1321.